1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device capable of eliminating wireless signal interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Different wireless signals may interfere with each other. For example, when a Bluetooth module and a WIFI module simultaneously operate in a single electronic device, signals transmitted from the Bluetooth module and the WIFI module may interfere with each other. Therefore, what is needed is a means to solve the problem described above.